The Artist That Loves Me
by cherryo0opopz
Summary: DEIDARAxOC /slightly ITACHIxOC Ezula was Deidara's best friend.One day he leaves.Emotions change until someone comes to get her.Seeing him again wasn't so easy, will she fall again? They loved each other, why did he have to go? rate M, lemons later on
1. Chapter 1

The Artist That Loves Me

_ Somwhere in the Hidden Village in the Rocks. . . . . Is where I'm from and will live forever until I die. . . ._

* * *

It was another day. Like no other. The sun was bright and the weather was perfect. I got dress up and step outside to do my usual food shopping. I was at the food market when I bump into my mother.

**"Hello mother, how are you today?"**

I'm not a young girl. I'm 23 years old. I live on my own. My mother has here own food shop which I shop in not only cause its my mother shop its because all her vegetables was fresh.

**"I'm doing good. How are you today?"**

She glared at me and I told her I was fine and she kept looking at me.

**"Why are you looking at me like that, mother?"**

She didn't say a word and help out a custmor out. I grab my veggies and pay her and I was about to walk when my mother spoke.

**"You better not go the that mans art shop. . . I don't like him much"**

I made a face and said sure I wont go. PFFF, like I was going to listen to her. I'm a grown young women now, not a child. I made my way home and saw the art shop and I stood there for a second and thought. Should I or Should I not? Before I made a choice I was walking inside. POOF smoke was in my face.

**"DEIDARA-SAN"**

I shouted waving my hands to blow off the smoke he had pop in my face. He always did that to scared me. He was so silly at times.

**"Scared you, yeah?"**

He blue eyes glowed at me and smile, that evil smirk.

**"Better smack that smirk off your face"**

He laugh at me and walk over to the counter

**"What brings you along?"**

**"I just wanted to stop by and see what new art work you have for today"**

I looked around. I always admired hes work. It was so detail and perfect. He did sculptures with clay and on some he would paint them. He would also draw paintings. I just loved his work!

**"Not much but I'm working on one. It will be perfect, my greatest work!"**

I raised my eyebrow at him and look back at a painting he had drawn of my house.

**"Really? You greatest work?"**

I look at him fixing his shelf. I hated the fact my mom didn't like him. He was so sweet. She once told me that he look like a girl with that all that long blonde hair he had. I didn't care about it. He wasn't any different from me. Only that he was a year older then me.Then she complain about the strange hands he had. I think its cool. He has mouths on his hands which he uses to make his clay sculptures, but not only that he use explosive clay and makes things explode! He had a habit of popping things all the time. Some special jutsu he knows. He took me out on the mountains and showed me how he made things explode. He would make things like birds or spider clays and made them grow and make them pop! It would fascinate me. He fascinates me.

**"Yes my greatest work, un"**

He turn to look at me, always giving me a warm smile. He was quite handsome. I just have to admit it, I like him alot. He went to the back part of his shop and came out with thing cover in a white blanket type.

**"Come and check this out"**

I stand next to him and was really curious to see what it was

**"TA-DA!"**

He took out the cover. It was a beautiful sculpture of a young women with her hair all wavy. Her kimono was well detail with pretty flower prints and waving like it was flying as well while holding a flower.

**"Oh my god, its gorgeous Deidara!"**

I turn to look at him shock and he place his hand on my cheek, the lips on his hands gave me a kiss. He always did that, i love it

**"Thank you!"**

I blush lightly and stare at his master piece

**"Who was your model? or did you use your imagination?"**

He turn into different shades of red and shudder a bit but didn't look at me in the eyes though

**"Uhhhhh, both? I MEAN I MEAN, my imagination"**

I chuckle and patted his back

**"Ok, it doesn't matter but its a true master piece"**

He shook his head

**"It isn't done, I'm going paint it so it can have life and be beautiful like yo. . .I mean like it should be, un"**

He was still blushing hard and I gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him I had to go. I waved bye and told him I will see him tomorrow or later. He smile at me and I smile back. I think I was falling for him. I got home feeling butterflies in my stomach. I undress and lay on my bed, closing my eyes only to see him in my mind. The sunbeam was right on my eyes which woke me up.

**"Freaking sun"**

I stood up and look over to the clock and saw that it was 7:54am. I got up with a groan and scratch my head as I made my way to the bathroom. I open the bathroom window to let in air. I took off my cloths and step in the shower. After I was done i dry myself up and look at my self at the mirror as i comb my hair. My hair, light brown. My eyes, a light amber. My skin, fair. I put lotion on my body to keep it smooth. My wavy wet hair drop off water drops as I headed back to my room to put on some fresh new cloths. My body shiver a bit as I open the window and let some air.

**"Another day"**

I wrap myself some food to eat and I sat and read the daily newspaper I got. I got up and took a look outside. The sun hit my eye which made my eyes squeeze together. I put my head above my eyes to see better.

**"You have such bright eyes"**

The voice sounded familiar. I look down only to see Deidara looking right up to me.

**"Good Morning"**

**"I want to show you my master piece. I finish working on it"**

I nodded and headed downstairs to open the door. I have a house of my own which has two floors. I live upstairs. I was making the first floor into a shop. I reach the door and open it. I walk over with him to the shop. He's house was the same as mine. He grab my hand and began to run as he pull me along.

**"You just have to see it!"**

I chuckle and ran along until we got to the shop. He ran up to it and hid it behind him.

**"Close your eyes"**

**"Ok. . ."**

So I did. I heard him drop something and told me to open them.

**"TA-DA!"**

I was speechless. He had color it and it look even more amazing. I step a bit closer and look at all the small detail he had painted. The color was so alive. it was so beautiful.

**"Oh my god Deidara, words can't explain how beautiful your work is"**

A man walk in. This man always came to buy art. He observe Diedara's work and told him he is a great artist. Deidara greeted him and he kept observing.

**"Hey, you should show him your work. This is very valuable"**

I whisper to Deidara but he made a face and shake his head no. I raised my eyebrow at him and the man approach us.

**"I'm interested in buying that pai. . . Oh my god that is amazing!"**

He saw the work Deidara had done. Deidara made a face cause he didn't want the man to see it. The man observe it and look at everything and kept doing "hmm" sounds as he look at it. Then he started to look at me and look back at the work.

**"This is beautiful, the woman you did looks just like her"**

Deidara turn red. I blush and chuckle.

**"It really does! Just look at it, the hair, the eyes, th. . . "**

Deidara interrupted nervously.

**"Uhhh, you said you was interested in buying a piece, which is?"**

The man smile and show Deidara which one he would like to buy. I stood there quite confused and kept looking at the sculpture. I didn't want to sound conceited but it did quite look like me. The man pay for a sculpture he wanted and patted Deidara on the back and whisper something to him which made him chuckle. I don't know what he said even though I'm really curious but I rather not know. Deidara wrap the painting and some paper so it wont' get damage on his way. I stood there and the man waved bye to me. I turn to look at Deidara and just look away. I walk over to him.

**"So, how much will you be selling your great master piece?"**

He stared at his work and turn to look at me

**"I don't know, I wasn't planning on selling it"**

He put the cover on it and took it to the back of his shop. I was curious to go back there but I didn't want to though. He came out and just look at me like wanting to say something but couldn't.

**"Ezula-chan. . . .uhhhh want to go on a date with me? Please don't take it the wrong way. . uhhh it will be a friend thing. . uhhh If you dont wan. . ."**

I laughing almost blushing. He look so cute blushing as he shudder.

**"Sure I would love too!!!"**

He gave me a shock expression and shook his head and just smile at me. We walk out of his work and lock the door. As we walk down into the village i got close to him and wrap my arm around his. He blush and kept walking.

**"I hope we don't bump into your mom, un"**

**"Yeah, I hope not"**

I knew today was going to be a special day. The butterflies in my stomach flap faster and I couldn't stop from giggling. Just having him close to me gave me chills down my spine. I was really falling for him. I wished that, that day would have never ended. He took me to the most fancy restaurant in the village and had a great meal. We have such good conversations. He just made me laugh and made me feel good. I adore him. After our meal, he took me up on the mountains to watch the sun set. It was a great view of the village.

**"Isn't it beautiful?"**

He nodded his head and started to make small explosions.

**"Well of course how could you forget your clay!"**

**"Yup!"**

He laugh softly and kept going at it. I slide over to him a little closer and lay my head on his shoulder. He stop what he was doing and wrap his arm around me which gave me chills. I giggle and he put his hand in front of my face and stick his tongue out at me. I just giggled more. I just wanted to touch him more but I couldn't. I look up at him and look at his face. He turn to face me, his face was so close to mines. I felt the heat of our breathes. I felt my face heating up and i close my eyes only to feel something sweet touching my lips. I kiss them back opening my eye to see him returning it. His lips kept playing with mines trying to grain entrance to get in. I slowly open my mouth to feel his tongue slide in. Our tongues played as he caress my body. I wrap my ams tighter against my body and made the kiss deeper. I heard our moans asking for more, more then just a kiss. I feel his hand go up my shirt, tickling my stomach with his tongue. I let go of the kiss and look deep in his eyes. He slip out his hand out of my shirt. I gave him a look.

**"What happen?"**

**"I'm sorry"**

I raised an eyebrow at him, quite confused.

**"Sorry? but why?"**

He didn't look at me and look quite sad.

**"I said it was going to be friend thing and I started to touch you the wrong way. I'm really sorry I don't know what's wrong with me"**

I just look at him. I didn't care because I wanted him to touch, I want to touch him. I pull him towards me and kiss his lips hard. I let go and he eyes were widen. I smirk and kept kissing him. He push me back and lay my body down. He crawl on top an kiss my neck . I moan and ran my fingers threw his hair.

**"Ezula-chan?"**

**"Yeah?"**

He smile at me and got off of me. I stood up and he just kept smiling at me. I raised my eyebrow him and chuckle at me

**"What's up?"**

**"I want to take things slow. I hope this doesn't bother you but I want everything to be special between us. You mean a lot to me"**

I almost let out a gasp. I wouldn't think he would be such a gentlemen about this.

**"It doesn't bother me at all, You also mean a lot to me"**

I touch his face and gently kiss his lips. I notice it was already dark.

**"I must take you home"**

He took me home and he held my hand and hoping we wouldn't bump into my mother. We just laugh about it after. We were in front of my house. I open the door and turn around to see him.

**"You don't want come in?"**

I said sounding a bit flirty. He laugh.

**"Now now, don't tease me, un"**

I laugh out loud and wrap my arms around him.

**"I'm glad we took our friendship into a real relationship"**

**"It's meant to be"**

I kiss him and slip off of him and walk in my house but stop to look at him

**"You sure?"**

**"Ezula!"**

He smirk and wink at me and walk away. I squeal to myself and ran up to my room and jump up to my bed hugging on my pillow tightly. I was the happiest person that day. He was finally mine. I just couldn't wait to feel his body touch mines, caressing it, kissing it. It made me feel all tingling inside which made me squeal in laughter. The next morning I woke up pretty late. I noticed the time and jump out of my bed to hit the shower. It was a new day and I had to see my new lover today and rub it in my mom face that Deidara was just a friend now. I got dress and walk out. As i turn to lock my door I notice I letter tape on the door. I took and open to read it. I couldn't believe what I was reading. I had wish everything was a bad dream. It was Deidara saying sorry but that something had came up and he had to leave the village. He left me the keys to his house and told me to do whatever with his works of art but he had left me something special for me to have in particular. I have never cried so hard like I did that day. I left to his house and walk in to the back of his shop as he said and he had left the latest work he did of the beautiful young women. I drop to my knees and kept crying hard. I knew I was in love and it hurt just to know he was gone. I took it back to my house and crawl in my couch and cried my heart out. i wonder why he couldn't just take me along with him. Why didn't he wait to tell me in my face. Why did he have to go just like that. It was the saddest day of my life.

One year and a half later. . . . . . .

* * *

Ok the was the first chapter! What did you guys think? It's probably not as great so don't get all bitchy and shit. But I hope guys like it!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just my own Character

This is chapter two, let me know what you think please

* * *

My mom had move in with me and the shop that I was planning to do, end up being my mom's flower & fruit shop. Of course I help her out a lot with it. Ever since Deidara left, things have been different. I haven't been the same person I was like when he use to be around. I'm usually grumpy now and days when he was around he just made me feel good. Since the day he left, I took all his paintings and decorated my mom's shop with them. My house and room are filled with his sculptures. The one with the girl, I placed it right in the middle of my living room and cover it with a glass box to protect it. I couldn't even look at it for first couples of weeks he was gone. It just reminded me of him, it was too sad. 

I took all his cloths and put them away in my closet. My mom brag to me all the time about them. She kept asking me what was the point of having his cloths that wasn't going to bring him back, I just didn't care. What I did with his house was I just lock it up and left it like that but after a while a man wanted to take the property I try to saved it but I really couldn't do much about it since it didn't belong to me. Now the man turn it into a small meat market thing. I just hate living here now. I wish I could just move away. I tried dating other men but never works out. Either the guy was a big pervert or he's so boring. I just rather stay single, my mom thinks I'm turning into a lesbian. It was another day. I look for my mother but she was no where in sight. I guess she left to receive more items for the shop. I headed downstairs to open my mother's shop when I saw two strange men standing outside my door.

**"Hi? May I help you?"**

I'm quite sure I've never seen these men around here before. They wore long black coats with red clouds on them and wearing this straw type hats with dangling things on it. I don't know but I'm not getting a very good sense of this.

**"You must be Ezula"**

The taller man said. I wish I could see their faces but pieces of ribbon or what ever they were, were dangling down covering their faces.

**"Yes I am but who are you?"**

Both of them took off their hats. Revealing the faces I wanted to see. The taller man look like a shark. The shorter one was quite attractive. He was younger, I could tell. His red eyes were so hypnotizing

**"I am Kisame"**

**"I am Itachi"**

Hmm, Itachi. His voice was so serious. I was not worry.What do they want from me?

**"What can I help you with?"**

They look at each and the taler one, Kisame step forward.

**"We were send by our leader to bring you into our organization. He saw your skills and was very impress and would like you to be in the group"**

My skills? How did they know? I've never shown anyone my skills. Not even my mother. I turn around and try to go back in my house.

**"Your not going anywhere"**

That voice, it as the serious one. I send chills down my spine. I'm forgetting the fact he's attractive. He's was strong, I could feel it. He had such eyes, I've heard of those eyes before. Dangerous. I turn back to face them.

**"If you think your going to make a run for it, it isn't going to work. Don't make it difficult"**

No matter what, I was going to end up going with them. I had nothing here now that I think about it. I didn't want to be here anymore. I felt lonely here. I wanted to escape from this place. Looked around me before I could have said anything.

**"Fine, I will go with you guys but please give me a second. I want to leave a letter"**

Itachi rolled his eyes but Kisame told me just to hurry up. I ran up to my room and wrote the goodbye letter to my mother. I held in my tears and folded the letter leaving it on my mother bed. I walked down the stairs and they were standing there waiting for me.

**"Oh I didn't see you there. Now lets go"**

I left off with them. Without looking back. I held in my tears and marched way. On our way I heard Kisame say to Itachi _"I bet she knows him"_. I don't know who _"Him"_ was but I didn't like the fact that they were betting on it. It was a long walk. I was feeling awfully tired. I didn't want to say a word so I kept walking. It was late and we finally reach their base. It was underground. The place was isolated. I walk in and it look quite big.

Kisame told me to take a seat. I sat down on their couch, looking around the place. Itachi walk by and left, leaving my sight. I saw a guy with some spiral mask on approach me.

**"Hi, I'm Tobi. You must be Ezula! It's good to have a girl on this team. Well, there is a girl but she doesn't live with us. She's with the leader"**

Not living with us? So I will be living with bunch of guys? Well isn't this great, can it get any better? I sighed and looked away.

**"Yeah, I'm Ezula. Well that is interesting, I hope you guys aren't a bunch of perverts"**

Tobi there scratch his head and made a whiney sound.

**"Well, there this guy name Hiden. . . "**

That's when Kisame walk in and told me that he leader wanted to speak to me. Kisame took me to the room which was dark. I walk in a bit scared. I look around until I say a outline figure of a man. My eyes widen.

**"Hello Ezula, Welcome to the Akatsuki"**

Akatsuki. So this is what this organization is called. The leader, who's name is Pein, told me about this so call organization did or should I say is planning to do. I agree to every order and rule that was given to me, he send me out to Tobi who led me into my room. I walk in the room and it was a nice room,big. I saw my very own black coat laying on the bed.

**"Ok, you change into your new cloths and come out so I can see you"**

I nodded my head and change into my new cloths. I have say I feel pretty good in this trends. I step out of the room looking for Tobi and found him sitting on the couch.

**"Hey, you look great"**

**"Oh, Thanks"**

I slightly blush and took a seat next him. I realize that he wasn't wearing a black coat.

**"Um, Tobi, why aren't you wearing a black coat like me or the other two guys that came to get me?"**

I think I know he made a face, well I assume cause I would.

**"I'm not really part of the group, I just work for it. But the leader said that he was going to make me part of it but I don't know when though"**

His voice sounded sad. I felt someone coming so I turn around. It was that guy, Itachi walking by. I just turn back to look at Tobi. Itachi walk by heading to the front door. He stop before he had open the door. He slowly turn to look at me and Tobi.

**"The others will be back soon"**

With that he left. I wonder where he was going but more importantly I wanted to meet the others. I sat there quietly and Tobi kept nagging about how he is was a good boy.So much for being a guy, he was more like a kid. I sigh and lay back on the couch when the door open.A man with white hair and purple eyes walk in. He look some what attractive. Another man behind was all cover up with green eyes. for some reason he looked creepy to me. The white hair guy raised his eyebrow at me and stood right in front of me. I look up to him returning the look. He took my hand and kiss it.

**"My name Hiden, you must be the new member. I'm quite surprise your a female, wasn't expecting it"**

With a smirk I could tell he was a pervert.

**"Surprised? The leader told us it was going to be a female. Nice try Hiden"**

I smirk at Hiden and he turn to look at the creepy looking guy giving him the dirtiest look ever. I chuckled softly. The creepy looking guy step forward. I thought, great another pervert trying to make a move but he was a joke.

**"Hello my name Kakuzu. Welcome to the Akatsuki. I just wanted to let you know that please take care of your belongings. We can't be wasting the organizations money"**

I stared at him. I mean, he had to me kidding me.

**"Well Kakuzu, thank you for that but I know how to take care of my belongings. I don't need to me reminded"**

I gave him a smile, more like a sarcastic one.

**"Just wanted to inform you because somebody is always buying a new coat"**

I didn't say anything and he walk away. The door open and I thought it was probably the others members but it was just Itachi. Kisame walk in the living room and saw me and he others.

**"Oh great, you got to know the others"**

He said taking a seat next to me. Kisame seems to be nice also Tobi.

**"Is this everyone?"**

I ask but he shook his head.

**"No, there are 3 more people missing. One hasn't been here. I don't know where he is but just to let you know he's a human plant"**

I thought he was joking but he look serious about it so I didn't even try to laugh.

**"Ok. . . human plant. What about the other two?"**

**"Well, they were out on a mission yesterday. They haven't been back yet. I believe they should be coming back today. They should be here soon"**

I nodded my head slightly turning to face the others who were sitting there. Hiden and Kakuzu were talking and Itachi was sitting down by the table.

**"She don't know him. I mean have you taken a good look at him"**

I heard Hiden say and Kisame got up and walk over to him.

**"How much you want to bet that she really does know him"**

I stood there listening to their conversation. I was wondering who they were talking about. Just then the door open and a large man walk in. More like sliding himself in. He scared me at first but he just walk by telling me that he would be back in a second. I heard a voice yelling from outside that sounded familiar.

**"Sasori-sama!"**

That voice, Its like I've heard it some where. I stood there trying to figure it out when I look over to the door and saw a man with blonde hair walk in. He turn around revealing his face. I was about to drop dead. I gasp out so loud and the others turn to look at me.

**"Deidara?!"**


End file.
